fairy Tail madness
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: People are acting out fairy tails, Atlanta is stuck in one what will happen? P.S. sorry for the short chapters, it's my first story Read and Revew please
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tail

Chapter 1 -weird

One day when the team went outside everything was wired, there where people everywhere somewhere skipping linking arms and dropping bread crumbs behind them there was also a women in a fluffy dress and a man putting a class slipper on the woman's foot.

Everyone was off doing different things for example, Jay and Theresa where going to do homework together. Archie, Odie, and Neil, went off to the school to do some training. Herry and Atlanta, Where at the dorm.

At Theresa's house, she was waiting for Jay to come to her house to do some homework, all the sudden her room rose high like a tower. And a puffy dress appeared on her and her hair grew long very long not just to her butt or her ankles, when I say long I mean LONG. Jays car came in to the drive way, he got out of the car looked up, he had a confused face.

"What happened, I didn't know your dad extended the house" He yelled up to her looking up to the window.

"He didn't …. What is happing, I don't have a door either" she yelled back down

They both stopped and thought for a minute, and then Theresa got an idea.

"Jay…Jay" He looked up "do you know the Fairy tail of Repunzel" she yelled down

"Ya…. Why" then it came to him.

"Say the phrase the prince said" she yelled

He thought for a second "Repunzel…. Repunzel….. With hair so fine ….let down your hair…..so…I can climb?"

She through her hair down and Jay climbed and climbed tell he reached Theresa's room, and then he climbed through the window.

"with hair so fine wasn't in there, but I'm still flattered"

Jay smiled "How are we going to get down" than they looked out the window but every thing was normal again. They looked at each other.

"We should tell the others" they said at the same time


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –Follower 

It started to get dark Atlanta and Herry were in there rooms. Harry started to get hungry when he came out of his room; Atlanta came out of her room at the same time.

"Hey Atlanta what's going on?"

She didn't answer, she just kept walking she looked like she was sleep walking with her eyes open or in some sort of trance, he kept watching, it was weird one minute she was in her pajamas then she went past a post, a post that was holding the house up when she came out from behind she had a puffy dress on, so he decided started to follow her. She walked up the stares to the attic. There was a spinning wheel and some whispers coming from it she put her hand out and kept walking towards it. She got closer and closer until she picked herself on the spinning wheel and fell to the ground.

Herry came up and found Atlanta on the floor out cold; the spinning wheel was magically gone. Herry then picked Atlanta up off the ground and brought her to the couch. He then messaged the others to come home he needed help FAST!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –Herry… what happened?

Odie, and Neil ran in.

Odie was about to say "What ha…"

Then Jay and Theresa ran in at that moment and Theresa said Cutting Odie off "What happened?"

Everyone was surrounding Atlanta, who was laying on the couch out cold, and Archie came in holding a gym bag, everyone turned Herry was in the way of Atlanta's face so he couldn't see her.

He stood in the door way. Then in a joking way assuming it was Atlanta "Ha-ha nice dress" he teased, and then he saw everyone's sad faces and said in a sarcastic way said "who died?"

Herry moved to the side so Archie could see Atlanta's face. He dropped the bag ran over to her he held her hand looked up to Herry and asked "What happened?"

Herry started to tell the story "well…. I was hungry you know how I get when I'm hun…"

Jay interrupted "fast forward to the parts about Atlanta"

Then he nodded and continued with the story "I came out of my room then she came out of her room, I asked her what she was up to, but she kept walking and acting like I wasn't there, she seemed to be sleep walking or in some sort of trance so I followed her up into the attic when I got up there she was on the ground out cold so I brought her down here and called you"

Then Theresa said looking at Jay "do you think this is related to what happened at my house" then she told them what happened at her house. "… we acted out a scene from Repunzel….. I think they are connected….. Herry was there anything weird in the attic?"

Herry thought about it "No not that I saw"

Then Odie ran to his computer he looked like he had it, like he knew what happened he turned the screen around it had a picture of a women that looked the same age as Hera with wings and a sparkly dress and said "they call her the fairy of the fairy tails she makes people play parts of fairy tales its either a purpose to send a message to the people or mostly just for her fun and entertainment, so we find out the fairy tail we can most likely find out how to beet her and help Atlanta"

Everyone was thinking. Archie was looking at Atlanta then his eyes trailed to her hand there was a red mark on her index finger, which had a little blood coming out.

Archie looked up at every one "look at this" he showed everyone Atlanta's finger.

Theresa's eyes got wider and she ran over a grabbed Odie's computer from him.

"Heyyy!" he yelled

"I have it" she turned the screen to everyone it had a movie cover to Sleeping beauty "she is playing sleeping beauty"

Everyone looked at her like they had no clue what was going on.

Then Neil said "What and who is she, is she's beautiful like me?"

She rolled her eyes "I wish Atlanta was hear" she said and started to explain to the guys "well in the movie when this girl, she was a princess….her name was Aurora when she was a baby a witch set a spell on her when she turned 16 she would pick her finger on a spinning wheel and fall into a deep sleep 3 fairies put another spell on her they said after she gets picked on the spinning wheel only a true loves kiss will wake her and break the spell, blah, blah, blah on her 16 birthday she picked her finger on the spinning wheel and fell asleep blah, blah a prince kissed her and she woke up and they lived happily ever after, the end"

All the guys still had a blank look on.

"Is that all" Neil said sarcastically

Theresa frowned and rolled her eyes again without any enthusiasm "Basically…..Archie has to kiss her"

Archie looked up "what?"

"Ya the story said a true loves kiss will awaken her…plus you soo love her" Theresa said

Then everyone looked at Theresa, she was spaced out looking at the floor talking to herself, about who knows what.

Then Neil said in a joking way "oh oh we lost her too"

Then her ranting got louder, the others could barely her but they heard her say "finger, 16th birthday, I'm such a bad friend" she looked up everyone looked at her like she was going crazy. She sat on the other couch and looked at Atlanta with a sad face on. She looked up at the others and said in a stunned way "I'm a bad bad friend"

Jay sat beside her and put his arm around her "no. no your not"

Then Theresa said looking at Jay "yes. Yes I am" she looked at the others "we all are"

Then odie said "why?"

Theresa looking at Atlanta then said "We. We all forgot one of our best friends birthday….I forgot today is Atlanta's 16th birthday"

Everyone looked at each other in guilt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –The fairy 

Jay stood up "we forgot Atlanta's birthday"

Archie said "Ya we know you don't half to repeat it….I can't believe no one remembered"

Archie looked at Atlanta and said "we can't let her die on her birthday" then Archie leaned in and kissed her.

Her eyes opened, she sat up, looked around and spaced on the ground.

Archie said "Atlanta are you ok….don't get mad about the dress"

She stood up looked at the dress. Then looked at everyone "I love it" and she started spinning and dancing around like a ballerina.

Everyone looked at her like she was some sort of alien. Archie turned to look at everyone "this isn't Atlanta" and everyone still all looking at Atlanta shuck there heads.

Then in the corner of the room flying in mid air was the fairy and she started to laugh "that was too easy, so I thought I would change things up a bit, and it is funny to see you people panicking about forgetting your friends birthday and now you half to live with the gilt, and she will be like this forever a glittery little girl." and the fairy disappeared but the laughter was still echoing around the room.

They all looked over at Atlanta all of them had a face of guilt and concern. Then everyone started shooting out ideas except for Archie who was still staring at Atlanta with the face of gilt and deep though, then he turned around to look at everyone fighting about who's idea was better.

Archie then started to yell for the fairy to come out and talk to and to show herself. Everyone stopped fighting and turned to look at Archie.

"What are you doing?" Herry asked

"I have an idea but I'm trying to get the fairy out" Archie said

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, and they started to yell for the fairy to come out too.

The fairy appeared "what do you want; I'm a busy fairy you know"

And with a blink of an eye Archie whipped his whip at the fairy and tying her up, everyone looked at Archie with a face of I can't believe you did that look.

They all watched as Archie walked over and was yelling at the fairy to turn Atlanta back to normal.

She looked at him with a smirk "NO….I don't want to" and the whip got tighter and tighter on her and after a few minutes she finally gave in "Fine. Fine let me out" she screeched

Archie loosened his grip, then the fairy waved her wand and disappeared. Everyone looked at each other then at Atlanta.

"Did it work" Theresa said

Atlanta stopped in mid twirl; looking dizzy she then looked down at the pink puffy dress, she had a oh my god face on "Eewww a Dress" then looked up to see her friends staring at her and quickly ran for the stares and up to her room. Half way up the stairs she herd everyone say in a distant voice "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –Mad

A little while later everyone was watching TV and Atlanta came running down the stairs in a jogging suit, she looked mad that was how she dealt with things, going for a run, some people were about to say something but she ran straight out the door before anyone could say a word.

"Someone should talk to her" Odie said

Everyone looked at Archie "fine I will talk to her" he said with a huff

"Does anyone know where she would be now?" Neil said

"I think I know" Archie said

They went to the school and into the training room, everyone stood in the doorway watching Atlanta punch and kick at a punching bag, they all pushed Archie to go talk to her, Archie walked over to her and held the punching bag in place, while she was punching.

"So what you doing"

"Punching this bag, what does it look like I'm doing" she said without looking or stopping punching the bag.

"I know you're mad, I can tell because you work out or punch things without stopping even when people are talking to you"

She stopped for a minute "Did you know I haven't worn a dress since I was 5, I hate dresses" and she started punching the bag again "especially pink".

"I'm having the feeling that isn't the only thing you're mad about"

She stopped again "fine your right I'm sick and tired of being the one that's and always hurting my friends, getting hypnotized, or doing stupid things"

"have you ever thought that this happens to you because your one of the strongest on the team, think about this take the weakest away we are weak, take away the strongest and we are really weak, I don't like to see you mad, I don't think you should be mad"

"Well I am" she said

"But there is nothing to be mad about" Archie said making her think even more

"Your right, I'm sorry, I overreacted"

"That's ok lets go to the dorm" Archie smiled

"Want to get pizza instead" she said then she looked over at the others still standing in the doorway and yelled "pizza on me"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –Nooo!

Later that night at the dorm, Atlanta was in her room finishing some homework and the guys were in the living room.

Theresa stepped in the living room "wish me luck" and walked up stairs

"Luck for what?" Archie asked puzzled

Jay then said "I think she is going to tell Atlanta about the banquet"

"ohhh" Archie said finally understanding

Theresa knocked on Atlanta's door, Atlanta told her to come in. Theresa walked in and sat on the bed across from the desk Atlanta was sitting at, Atlanta turned around in the chair to face Theresa, Theresa then told her about the banquet tomorrow night and told her she had to wear a dress.

In a very loud voice Atlanta yelled "WHAT!" the boys could hear her from down stairs.

She walked down the stairs carefully backwards looking at Theresa following her down the stairs saying "no..no..no…NO!"

"You haft to" Theresa said

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs, the guys sat in the living room watching them argue.

Then Theresa said "please you haft to tomorrow I will take you shopping for a nice dress that you will like"

Atlanta stomped her foot into the ground, then had a fine but I'm not happy face on and she said "fine but no pink or white"

Theresa smiled a large smile that said I'm so happy "deal yay we are going to have so much fun" and she grabbed Atlanta's wrist happily and dragged her up stairs and Atlanta rolled her eyes, and mouthed to the guys Help me. The guys chuckled and laughed at her, and they mouthed back Nooo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –Banquet

Everyone was ready except for Atlanta.

"Where is Atlanta?" odie asked

"She is probably putting on her boots and jeans" Neil said to Odie jokingly and everyone chuckled

"Common guys give her more faith" Theresa said to them

"Atlanta are you coming?" Odie yelled up to everyone

"Ahh..Ohh I'll meet you there go ahead" she yelled down to everyone

The banquet was held in the front hall, where Zeus statue was and you could go up and look out off the balcony and down at everyone. Everyone was at the hall and everyone was talking or at the snack bar. Everyone turned when Atlanta walked in everyone looked, Herry was about to put a piece of cheese in his mouth but when he saw her he dropped it on the floor, Archie was about to drink some punch but when he saw her he spilt it all over his tux, Neil's jaw dropped when he looked up from his mirror, everyone else just looked at her surprised. She wore a dark dark almost black dress that was spaghetti strap, up to her knees with a black velvet sash and her hair was straightened, and down.

People talked and ate for a while then a slow song went on Theresa was dancing with jay, Neil was dancing with echo, Odie danced with calypso, Herry danced with a friend of calypso, even Zeus and Hera danced. Archie walked up to Atlanta and asked her to dance, she accepted and they started to dance.

Then all the sudden the guys attacked the girls.

"Close the doors" Atlanta called

Theresa still fighting jay used her mind to close the doors all around and the girls went up to the balcony. Then all the girls turned evil and the guys where normal, the girls attracted each other and shot arrows at the guys. And then all the girls were good again and the guys were going crazy.

Hera said "its HATE it picks a group of people and evil soils go from gender to gender sucking on the emotions each switch it gets stronger than once it has enough power it turns to a solid form"

Then they wrote a note to the guys saying what it was when they felt the evil, Theresa through the in the paper to the guys.

The guys read it and where thinking of ideas. When the guys went evil, the girls were arguing about ideas then Atlanta got of an idea in Hera's office, she left the room she didn't go evil because the souls where working the magic in the other room and couldn't go far, she picked up a spray that makes a barer that does not let evil souls in the soul seeing glasses, which were glasses that could see souls that others couldn't see.

She ran back out and sprayed the girls and she watched for the evil to come out of the guys if she used it now the evil will stay inside then.

She could see the souls come out and Atlanta quickly sprayed the guys. The guys joined the girls on the balcony, then everyone looked up, the souls joined and made a body that looked like a giant Minotaur and it was on the floor it looked up at the balcony. All the gods and Jay had a worried face on looking at Atlanta.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked

Hera said "the monster challenges who ever stops it before the soul feeding is done"

"The challenge is if it beats you it gets your body and your soul turns into a statue and if you beat it, it turns into a statue" jay said

"I challenge you" the monster said in a deep voice pointing at Atlanta, she all the sudden she got lifted into the air and got put in front of the monster then a huge dome appeared it was the battle dome that kept others out of the battle.

"She can't do this she could get killed" Archie said to the team standing beside him. He was about to break the dome when Hera stopped him "If anyone interrupts the battle she will automatically lose" she said

"Its own" Atlanta said looking at the monster with her I'm going to crush you face, she then ripped her dress off to reveal a green tank top and black gym shorts own.

" Gooo" the monster said lunging at her and punched her in the face she went flying into the dome, she feel to the ground and ran under its legs and kicked it in the back, it lost its balance and stumbled once then regain his balance and grabbed her an threw her at the dome. Everyone gasped every time she hit the dome she got up and ran at it and it grabbed her and threw her at the top of the dome and went falling she rolled down the statue of Zeus and landed face down, some of the girls put their hands over their eyes.

10minutes later they were still fighting and Atlanta was losing badly. The monster smashed her into the wall for the millionth time but she kept pushing to beat it but was getting tired.

The monster threw her into the dome again she was bent over on her hands and knees out of breath looking like she couldn't go any further.

"She can't take anymore" Archie said

"Come on Atlanta… get up" Theresa said to herself but some people heard

Then in a deep voice he said "your weak... you can't beat me you're a nobody, why are you on this team if you can't fight"

Up on the banister Archie started to smile like he know what was about to happened, everyone was looking at him like why are you smiling your friend is getting beat up.

Atlanta was still hunched over but the monster was getting her mad if you saw her face it was pissed she flung herself to stand, her face was still pissed and red looking at the monster"

"You never give up do you" the monster said

"NO...NO I don't" she said then she ran did a triple cartwheel, she sprung up and jumped and landed on its back and road it like a bull she brook off one of its horns. She jumped off it, the monster started to lose its balance and fell forward landing on Atlanta, nothing was moving there was no sounds to be herd and then the dome disappeared the monsters body was moving and everyone was upset of sad or even some girls started to cry. The body flipped over to reveal Atlanta laying there beside the monster with the horn through its heart. Everyone rain over to her she won.

Everyone was in the hall; while Atlanta was in Chiron's study she was getting bandaged up, then when she came out of the room her dress was back on she had scares everywhere, and had a cast on her arm.

Everyone turned to look at her and everyone clapped for her victory. Archie walked over to her and put out his arm and she took it and they started to danced, everyone soon after joined them.

The End


End file.
